The Rain
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: "Kau tahu, jika tidak ada hujan kita akan mati! Karena semua makhluk hidup pasti membutuhkan hujan. Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun' bahkan sepasang suami istri mempermasalahkan hujan. for Emiliy Carter's birthday : /Mind to RnR?


**Selamat ulang tahun aku ucapkan untuk adikku**

**Dinda Dwi Julia**

**Semoga kau senang dengan fic yang kakak buat ini. Dan maaf kamu harus menunggu lama. :O**

**The Rain**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Rain © Amabelle Caltha**

**Warning : AU, IC (sudah diusahakan), OOC, Typo(s), DLL**

**Summary : "Kau tahu, jika tidak ada hujan kita akan mati! Karena semua makhluk hidup pasti membutuhkan hujan. Bukan begitu Sasuke-**_**kun**_**?'' bahkan sepasang suami istri mempermasalahkan hujan. Mind to RnR?**

**Don't like don't read! Please!**

Hari kian melarut, jalanan yang ramai dipenuhi oleh kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang nampak mulai sepi. Namun, seakan kota ini tak dapat mati. Di pinggir-pinggir jalan terlihat kedai berderet-deret menyajikan jajanan yang beraneka ragam. Dan tetap ramai dikunjungi.

Jam kini menunjuk angka dua belas, sudah sangat malam untuk seorang siswa sekolah. Namun tidak untuk pekerja yang sedang lembur. Langit, langit malam ini tak ada satupun bintang yang tampak. Walau hanya secuilpun tak keliahatan. Angin dingin menerpa pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Tampak terasa angin dingin menusuk ke dalam tubuh.

Sepertinya cuaca malam ini sedang mendung.

'_**Bruusshh'**_

Tiba-tiba saja, rintik-rintik air dari langit mulai membasahi bumi, perlahan-lahan dan mulai deras. Bersamaan dengan angin yang lumayan kencang. Seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya kini berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ya… cuaca memang tak dapat ditebak bukan? Walaupun ramalan hujan sudah memberitahukan kalau akan ada hujan malam ini. Namun sayangnya pemuda itu tak menonton televisi untuk mengetahui ramalan cuaca hari ini.

Rambut hitam legam yang bagian belakangnya mencuat itu kini basah. Menjadikan rambut yang modis itu menjadi klimis terkena air. Akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah halte bus yang tak jauh dari kantornya. Jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang tadinya rapi kini basah. Bahkan jas itu sudah tak dikancing. Ia kibaskan perlahan air yang membasahi rambutnya.

Kemudian, tangan kekar pemuda itu merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celana miliknya. Lalu ia geser _flip _ ponsel itu, dan membuka _file_ pesan yang tertera di samping kiri layar ponsel. Belum sempat ia mengetik tulisan, ponsel itu tiba-tiba mati.

"Ck, bodoh," geram pemuda yang sedari tadi terlihat tak bersemangat. Ia begitu sangat ceroboh. Padahal ia tahu, ia bukan orang seceroboh itu. Terang saja, sepulang dari kantor ia harus jalan kaki karena mobilnya sedang diperbaiki di bengkel akibat Aki mobilnya yang belum diganti dan di tengah jalan ia harus kehujanan, sialnya lagi ponsel yang seharusnya berguna kini malah mati. Oh _poor _Sasuke…

**~ The Rain ~**

'_**Ceklek' **_

sebuah suara dari saklar lampu yang ditekan membuat gema di ruangan itu. Sang empunya saklar kini berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan wajah nampak sedikit khawatir. Sesampainya, ia menatap ke sana ke mari mencari sebuah sepatu yang biasanya terlihat di rak khusus sepatu disamping pintu seperti biasa. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat panik. Kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu, rambutnya ia biarkan tergelung dan piyama abu-abu miliknya ia biarkan tidak ditali.

Suara Guntur dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan menambah rasa panik wanita ini. Apalagi angin yang cukup kencang.

'_**Jeggeeerr!' **_

"Astaga Sasuke-_kun_... kenapa kau belum pulang juga." wanita itu melirik jam yang tertengger di sudut tempok tepat ia berdiri. Sudah jam 00.20, karena panik ia kemudian mengambil gagang telepon dan menekan satu-persatu angka yang ia akan hubungi. Nihil, nomor itu tidak aktif. "_Kami-sama_, bagaimana bisa? Tak seperti biasanya kau Sasuke…" gumamnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sana sayang?" Tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berwajah err… sedikit menyeramkan. Terlihat juga ada sebuah goresan. Ah bukan, bukan goresan melainkan kulit yang mengendur! Pertanda kalau ia sudah sangat tua. Merasa dipanggil wanita itu menengok.

"Kau tau? Sasuke-_kun_ belum pulang Fugaku sayang…" seketika wajah datar laki-laki paruh baya itu mulai terlihat panik juga.

"Kau belum menghubunginya?" tanya Fugaku pada istrinya yang masih memegang gagang telepon.

"Sudah, tapi… sepertinya ponsel miliknya mati—,"

"ba-bagaimana ini sayang. Aku takut Sasuke kenapa-kenapa." Mikoto kemudian menggeletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya ia ambil.

Fugaku menghela napas berat. Seakan sedang berpikir untuk mencari tau bagaimana ia bisa menghubungi anak bungsunya yang belum pulang juga. "Kau sudah menghubungi istrinya?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin itu bisa membantu."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mikoto langsung mengambil gagang telepon di sampingnya dan buru-buru mencari nomor di buku telepon. Ia sangat berharap sekali seseorang yang ada di sana mau mengangkat telepon. "_Moshi-moshi_." Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat _familiar _di telinga Mikoto.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_… kami mohon bantuanmu," ucap Mikoto sembari melirik Fugaku yang kini sedang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Tentu _kaa-san_," jawab seorang wanita yang dipanggil Sakura di seberang sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Belum pulang juga, bisakah kau mencarinya sayang?" sebenarnya Mikoto sedikit tidak enak karena ia tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bertengkar. Tapi, apa boleh buat ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu anaknya pulang. Ya, memang seharusnya suaminya. Tapi, ia juga tahu suaminya sudah tua. Mana mungkin ia menyuruh Fugaku mencari Sasuke tengah malam apalagi sedang hujan deras seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah merasa tidak enak maka dari itu aku tak dapat tidur, dan sebenarnya aku juga ingin menghubungi _kaa-san_, tapi aku takut akan mengganggu. Baiklah _kaa-san_, aku akan mencarinya."

"Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_…."

**~ The Rain ~**

Setelah menerima telepon dari mertua yang sangat ia sayangi wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu langsung bergegas menuju ke garasi mobil tanpa mempedulikan kalau ia masih mengenakan piyama. Sebelum itu, ia sempat mengecup lembut kening anaknya yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Segeralah ia membuka garasi dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Di pintu gerbang ia klakson dengan keras agar satpam yang berjaga terbangun.

Setelah dibukakan gerbang, ia langsung melaju ke jalan.

Hujan masih saja deras, jalanan juga sangat sepi. Sakura menyetir mobil itu dengan hati-hati karena sudah tengah malam dan hujan belum juga reda. Nampak dari raut wajah wanita berambut merah muda ini sedang berpikir.

"Di mana kau Sasu…."

Sakura memarkirkan mobil _Toyota Alpard_ berwarna putih cerah miliknya di tempat parkiran kantor Sasuke. Kemudian berjalan mendekati satpam yang berjaga. "Permisi…," ucap Sakura sembari menepuk pundak sang satpam yang sedang tertidur dikursi.

"Ah? I-ia? Ada apa nona?" tanya sang satpam dengan gelagapan. Mungkin karena kaget melihat kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, nyonya Uchiha. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya satpam itu sembari mengelus jenggot panjang miliknya.

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke_-kun_?" kemudian sang satpam terlihat bingung. Sakura heran melihat satpam itu yang sepertinya sedang berpikir. Cara berpikir orang ini memang aneh bagi Sakura. Wajahnya yang kotak dengan jenggot panjang nan lebat, memang terlihat seperti seorang penjahat. Tapi kenyataannya ia adalah seorang satpam yang baik dan dapat dipercaya. Ya… walaupun ia pecandu rokok berat.

"Hmm, sepertinya tadi saya melihatnya. Ia sudah pulang nyonya." lalu ke mana perginya Sasuke? Apakah ke diskotik? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke bukanlah orang seperti itu. Walaupun ada masalah ia akan lebih memilih untuk diam ataupun pergi ke tempat yang sunyi.

"Begitu ya? Terimakasih Asuma-_san_. Dan ini… untuk membeli rokok," ucap Sakura sembari merogoh saku piyama dan memberikan satu lembar uang untuk satpam yang ia panggil Asuma itu. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya, kalau sekarang sang satpam sangat bersemangat. Menengok, Sakura sudah melihat kalau Asuma kehabisan rokok.

Karena satpam tadi mengatakan kalau Sasuke sudah pulang namun tak sampai ke rumah. Sakura memilih untuk mencarinya lagi. _'Mungkin masih di sekitar sini,'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang ada di halte bus. Berharap itu Sasuke, lalu ia dekati _halte_ itu. Namun, Akh… bukan! Itu bukan Sasuke. _'Masih ada satu halte lagi.'_

'_Tadi itu memang bukan Sasuke tapi semoga di halte terakhir itu akan ada Sasuke.'_ Sasuke bukanlah orang yang nekad. Apalagi akan menerjang hujan yang sedemikian derasnya di tengah malam.

**~ The Rain ~**

Sasuke terdiam di sudut tempat duduk di pojok halte sebelah kiri, manik _obsidian_ miliknya kini menengadah ke atas. Menerawang—memerhatikan setiap tetes air hujan yang turun dari langit. Tangannya ia silangkan di atas dada bidangnya, seolah pemuda ini sedang kedinginan. Di sana, ia sendiri. Tanpa seorangpun yang bisa diajak berbicara. Sunyi, hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Dingin… kesepian… tak lama, mata _obsidian_-nya melirik jam yang bertengger rapi di tangan kekarnya. Sudah pukul 00.40. ternyata sudah sangat malam! Maksudku—sudah sangat pagi. Tak terasa memang, tapi seharusnya Sasuke merasa jam bergerak dengan lambat. Karena apa?

Bukankah, jika tak ada teman atau orang untuk diajak ngobrol atau melakukan aktivitas, jam bergerak lebih lambat? Ya mungkin hanya orang-orang tertentu yang merasakannya atau hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tidak suka kesunyian. Maka dari itu jam bergerak lambat.

"Hoaaaammmm…" Sasuke menguap keras, seakan ia sudah bosan menunggu hujan reda dan bus yang datang atau seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

Pikirannya melayang, seolah ia memiliki beban yang sangat berat yang harus ia pikul sendiri. Ada rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya. Tapi, bersalah pada siapa? "Pikirkan yang lain Sasuke, itu hanya hal yang sepele." Dia bilang sepele? Apa? S-e-p-e-l-e? ya walaupun dia bilang sepele kenapa harus terus dipikirkan? Bukankah itu namanya bukan sepele melainkan serius.

Sekarang ia putuskan untuk memejamkan mata walau hanya sebentar. Melepas rasa dingin dengan tidur tidaklah buruk, iya kan? Tak lama ia tertidur, Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara bus tanpa menatapnya,. Akh.. bukan, itu suara mobil yang sedang mendekat. Semoga saja ia tidak salah. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali berjingkrak-jingkrak ria karena sesuatu yang dinanti kini sudah datang. Tapi, _image_ seorang Uchiha begitu tinggi.

"Ketemu…" seru Sakura gembira. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk sendiri dengan mata memejam dan kedua tangannya silangkan ke depan dada bidangnya. Merasakan ada kendaraan yanga berhenti di depannya pemuda itu membuka mata.

"Hn."

Pintu mobil itu perlahan membuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita dengan piyama berwarna merah muda dan memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_. Pria itu masih duduk, ia hanya menatap datar orang yang keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Aku menemukanmu," ucap Sakura lirih sembari menghampiri pria yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Kau sudah basah kuyup begini?" yang diberi pertanyaan hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn'nya. Sangat menyebalkan. Tapi menurut Sakura, itu adalah suatu ciri khas yang langka. Dan hanya dimiliki oleh Sasuke suaminya sendiri.

"Ayo pulang! Kau pasti kedinginan Sasuke-_kun…_"

"Hn."

Sakura masih berdiri menatap Sasuke dengan pancaran _emerald_-nya yang redup. Ia tau, Sasuke pasti tak mau pulang denngannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang masih membasahi jalan. Merasa diacuhkan Sakura memilih untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya. Menunggu sampai hujan reda.

_**'Tik Tik Tik' **_

suara jam tangan _arloji_ yang dipakai Sasuke berbunyi. Pertanda kalau suasana di sana sangatlah sunyi. Hujanpun kini sudah hampir reda, angin yang tadinya kencang sekarang tinggal sayup-sayup. Sakura menghela napas. Ia sudah mau mencari Sasuke tengah malam dengan hujan yang deras sedangkan udara di luar sangatlah dingin tapi saat pulang ia tak membawa Sasuke. _'Oh apa kau berniat membunuhku?'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kau kedinginan?" suara _baritone_ itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hmm…"

"Hujan ini sangat mengganggu, kita pulang saat hujan sudah reda," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lebar. Memancarkan binar-binar di bola mata _emerald-_nya.

"Baik Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau tau, aku benci terhadap hujan," ucap Sasuke seketika dan langsung berdiri menatap ke arah jalan. Mata _onyx _Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura yang masih duduk.

"Kau tau, jika tidak ada hujan kita akan mati! Karena semua tumbuhan pasti membutuhkan hujan. Bukan begitu Sasuke-_kun_?''

"Hujan bagaikan orang yang sedang menangis, bisa dikatakan hujan itu cengeng…" ucap Sasuke lagi. Dan membuat Sakura yang duduk ikut berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Jika kita menangis di bawah hujan, air mata kita takkan terlihat.'' Mereka berdua seakan tak mau kalah. Sakura terus menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Karena pemikiran Sakura jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Padahal kenyataannya mereka adalah sepasang suami istri.

"Aku benci hujan." Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku suka hujan," balas Sakura.

"Aku ben—,''

"Aku suka hujan Sasuke-_kun_. Hujan memang melambangkan tangisan, namun hujan juga memiliki makna. Dengan hujan dunia seolah menangis dengan semua perbuatan manusia—" Sasuke melirik wanita di sampingnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Menangis karena manusia tak dapat mencintai alam yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ dengan selayaknya, bahkan menangis karena manusia tak dapat mencintai pasangannya dengan baik sampai pasangannya menangis."

"Hn."

Sakura tampak mengoceh dengan seriusnya sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkanya. Tapi, mungkin bukan mendengarkan melainkan berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Dan satu lagi, aku suka hujan karena jika kita berdiri dibawah hujan. Aku merasa dosa dan beban yang ada di dalam diriku seolah ikut tersapu oleh air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Jadi, bukankah hujan adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan _Kami-sama_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Oh tuhan memang adil, telah memberimu seorang gadis yang tak mau mengalah dan sangat pintar menanggapi sesuatu. Maka dari itu ia tak mudah untuk dibohongi seseorang. Sasuke… bersyukurlah kau, tak ada gadis lain yang seperti itu selain Sakura.

"Aku membencimu," ucap Sasuke. Nadanya terlihat mantap namun matanya masih tak yakin. Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke, seakan ia tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke diam, ia kaku. Tak dapat menanggapinya dengan kata-kata lain, seolah mulutnya dan otaknya telah dikunci oleh perkataan Sakura barusan.

Ah… sakura memang paling pintar beradu _argument_. Walaupun dengan suaminya sendiri yang sangat keras kepala. Maka dari itu ia bisa diangkat sebagai sekretaris direktur.

**~ The Rain ~**

Keheningan melanda kedua anak manusia yang sempurna ini. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki tatapan tajam dan senyum yang mengibaratkan burung elang yang melihat mangsa. "Aku akan mengakui jika aku yang salah kalau kau mau mengalah denganku," seringai tajam mengembang dibibir _sexy_ Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Perlu kau tau Sasuke-kun, aku bukanlah wanita yang mau mengalah."

"Lanjutkan…" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, tentang cincin itu… aku menemukannya di laci sebelah ruang keluarga. Jadi… siapa yang kalah? Dan siapa yang mengalah?" Sakura meneringai senang. Seakan ia sedang menang dalam pertandingan.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku? Jelas-jelas kau yang lupa menaruhnya?" balas Sasuke dengan nada datar. Apa pemuda itu tak dapat berkata dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan perasaannya? Ia terlalu santai. Maka dari itu wajahnya tetap datar walaupun ia sedang marah.

Sebenarnya siapa yang salah di antara mereka? Dan apa yang mereka bicarakan? Sakura tak mau mengalah, tapi Sasuke tak mau disalahkan.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya Sasu, jadi yang benar. Akulah yang ceroboh telah lupa menaruh cincin perkawinan kita—,''

"Dan kaulah yang salah karena menyalahkan aku yang menghilangkan cincin itu."

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Begitukah?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Air matanya perlahan keluar dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi ranumnya. Tak tahan lagi, Sakura langsung saja memeluk Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan hujan. Sasuke tersentak dengan perlakuan istrinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku mohon pulanglah. A-aku sangat kesepian Sasu…ke-_kun_…"

"Sakura… aku juga kesepian." Iris onyx milik Sasuke kian redup, ia balas pelukan Sakura yang erat itu. Dan Membuat kehangatan di antara mereka. Ia usap pelan rambut sebahu milik Sakura.

''Maafkan aku Sakura…"

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu Sasuke-_kun_…." Lirih Sakura.

"Hujan ini adalah sebagai bukti bahwa kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi hanya karena keegoisan kita. Dan sebagai bukti kalau aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_. Dan aku harap hari esok akan secerah hatiku saat ini," gumam Sakura di sela-sela pelukannya dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Dan aku akan membahagiakanmu, dan takkan membuatmu menangis lagi agar dunia tak diguyur hujan selebat tadi. Atau bahkan agar dunia tak terguyur hujan lagi. Aku mencintaimu Sakura Uchiha…"

"Berarti kau ingin, tidak ada hujan lagi Sasu-_kun_?"

"Haha…" Sakura senang Sasuke sudah mau tertawa lagi saat bersamanya. Karena menurut Sakura senyum Sasuke adalah hidupnya.

'_**Drtt..Drtt…'**_

ponsel Sakura bergetar. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke yang tadi sedang berpelukan mesra kaget dengan getaran itu. Kemudian Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon itu. "_Moshi-moshi_…" Sasuke hanya memandanginya.

"Maaf nyonya, Nanabi-_san_ terbangun dan kini nona memangis," ucap seseorang dari dalam ponsel itu. Nanabi adalah anak dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia berumur lima tahun. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat manis. Rambutnya sama seperti warna rambut ibunya yaitu _soft pink_, dan ia juga memiliki dahi yang lebar seperti ibunya. namun matanya, ia memiliki mata yang sama seperti milik ayahnya, _onyx_…

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang segera…"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sedikit cemas walaupun tak tampak di wajahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Kini sedikit jelas kalau ia sedang khawatir, terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya yang langka itu.

"Nanabi terbangun. Dia menangis, kita harus pulang. Lagi pula kau harus segera mandi dan ganti pakaian kalau tidak kau akan masuk angin Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura sembari mengelus pipi Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat pucat.

"Hn."

**END**

**ABA : aku harap kau menyukai fic SS ini Dinda… kakak gatau bagus atau enggak. Hanya readers dan author serta kamu yang bisa menilainya. **

**Maaf kalau fic ini jelek ya? Maklum. Kakakmu sedang ingin hiatus XD dan ide fic ini benar-benar datang tiba-tiba. Hoho…**

**Kritik, Saran, concrit, dengan senang hati aku terima…**

**FLAME? Asalkan yang membangun saya sangat berterima kasih! d(^^)b**

_**REVIEW YA….**_


End file.
